L'été débutait
by Nouni
Summary: Il l'aimait. Elle était partie. Il allait enfin la revoir... Os HG.DM


_Hey cher(e)s lecteurs(trices)! _

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je m'adresse encore à des garçons vu qu'ils ont l'air totalement absents sur ce site! xD_

_Bref, une petite Os inspirée d'un poème magnifique intitulé... Ah non, j'vous le dit pas tout de suite sinon, il n'y aura plus de suspense (pis si vous êtes trop curieux, c'est quand même pas ma faute! -)_

_Bien sur rien n'est à moi, tout à notre très chère J.K Rowling (ah bon?! Dommage...)_

* * *

**L'été débutait...**

J'allais La revoir. Enfin.

Après un an, un an passé à penser à elle, à feindre de vivre, à penser à elle, à essayer de continuer, à encore et toujours penser à elle… Elle me manque, comme une plume qui n'aurait plus d'encre, comme la mer qui aurait perdu ses vagues, comme un cœur qui aurait paumé son âme…

Elle, je l'ai rencontré à mes onze ans. On s'est détesté dès le premier regard, aucune raison particulière à cette haine cordiale sinon une différence de ' soi-disant pureté'. Tout cela me semble tellement stupide maintenant : j'ai vu couler son sang et il est aussi rouge que le mien. Nous sommes semblables et pourtant tellement différents… Elle, elle était intelligente, généreuse et toujours amicale ; moi je n'étais qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté qui prenait plaisir face aux pleurs de ses victimes.

TOUT aurait du nous séparer, tout. Mais l'Amour adore jouer. Il aime les interdits. Il se délecte de la souffrance. Il réunit pour mieux détruire ensuite.

En un flash aveuglant, les souvenirs ressurgissent : notre dernière année. Le règne de Voldemort qui continue, les attaques qui se multiplient, les morts qui s'ajoutent aux morts, les pleurs aux souffrances les plus douloureuses.

Et, dans ce chaos le plus complet, deux âmes perdues se sont trouvées… Elle avait perdue ses parents ainsi que Weasley et moi, je n'avais plus personne : mon père avait assassiné ma mère devant mes yeux et j'avais renié tout ce qui avait trait à la 'grande' famille des Malfoy. J'avais fui et elle m'avait compris, m'avait aidé, elle et sa gentillesse sans égale. J'ai rejoint le fameux 'Ordre du Phénix' et les ai aidés dans leur bataille ; que nous perdions, inévitablement.

Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cette période, que le jour où je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, que j'ai fait ma promesse.

_« Hermione, écoute-moi s'il te plait. Je pense que tu vas avoir le plus grand fou rire après ce que je vais te dire mais il faut que je le fasse. Je ne te demande pas de répondre quelque chose, juste d'écouter et de garder en ton cœur ces paroles. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Tu t'es portée garante pour l'Ordre et tu ne m'as pas rejetée après toutes les insultes que j'ai pu te balancer toutes ces années. Tu aurais pu, tu aurais du même mais non. Tu m'as laissé une chance de grandir, de m'améliorer et par la même occasion, d'apprendre à te connaître. Je ne sais ce que tu peux bien penser de moi en ce moment même mais je prends le risque de te dire tout cela et de te faire cette promesse : je te défendrai toute ma vie, à son péril même ; je serai toujours là pour t'épauler, n'importe quand et jamais je ne te laisserai seule. Aucun mot ne semble trop fort pour t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi ; ainsi, je vais faire court en utilisant trois petits, trois minuscules mots : Je t'aime. »_

Elle avait pleuré ce jour-là, de bonheur, et notre histoire avait commencé. Les plus beaux jours de ma vie… avant que tout ne soit détruit. Comme une bulle de savon qui éclate en un millier d'étincelles, comme la fin d'un merveilleux rêve, comme une étoile filante qui s'éteint dans le ciel… Un soupir désabusé s'échappe de mes lèvres : visiblement, rien de tout ce que j'avais espéré n'est arrivé: une vie dans un monde en paix ; juste elle et moi, avec toute l'éternité pour s'aimer…

Ce jour-là semblait pourtant un jour comme les autres. Elle était là, plus resplendissante que jamais, un sourire trônant sur son beau visage. Mais elle est partie, sans un au-revoir, sans se retourner, sans un dernier 'je t'aime'.

Elle est partie et mon cœur s'est brisé en une centaine de morceaux tranchant qui me lacérait de part en part.

Elle est partie un jour ensoleillé.

L'été débutait.

J'aurais du être heureux mais il n'y a que des larmes qui me sont venues.

Je l'aimais tant.

Elle était partie.

Ma vie se terminait.

Je ne sais comment j'ai pu me relever, les larmes envahissant mes joues, mais je l'ai fait et c'est comme un pantin que je suis parti, que je me suis éloigné de ce lieu maudit. Ce lieu où mon amour m'avait quitté, où mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Depuis, je survis, je ne mange que parfois, ne dort que rarement et ne cesse jamais de penser à elle, à ses yeux dorés, à ses cheveux ébouriffés, à ses mains, ses doigts que j'aime toujours plus que tout.

Pendant cette année sans elle, je suis parti d'Angleterre, pour gagner la France et sa capitale ; en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre afin de surveiller les agissements de Voldemort en dehors de notre pays. J'y ai vécu comme une ombre, comme une âme perdue, esseulée mais j'ai participé activement à la guerre. Pour avoir de nouveau une raison de vivre, et cesser de vouloir la retrouver.

Les temps ont passé et pourtant, son souvenir est resté, m'accompagnant tous les jours, à chaque seconde de mon combat contre les forces du mal. Nous avons gagné, Potter a tué Voldie et la paix régne maintenant sur le Monde, sorcier ou non.

Malgré cela, je ne pouvais penser à elle sans que les larmes me montent aux yeux, que les souvenirs rejaillissent douloureusement, sans qu'une lame brulante me transperce le cœur…

Je n'étais plus rien sans elle à mes côtés. Je l'aimais et elle était partie.

Mais aujourd'hui, je la revois. Après avoir tant lutté, le besoin de la trouver s'est fait plus pressant, presque vital. J'ai cherché, ait appelé tous mes contacts en Angleterre jusqu'à une bonne nouvelle de Potter, avec qui j'entretenais de bonnes relations depuis.

_« Tu la trouveras au 4, rue des Roses à Londres. Trouve le courage et pardonne-la d'être partie… Salue-la de ma part mon ami… »_

Alors, je me suis mis en route. Je n'ai pas voulu transplaner, voulant marcher avec mes jambes, comme elle a fait durant toute son enfance dans son Monde. J'ai traversé le nord de la France et toute une partie de l'Angleterre afin de la rejoindre. Je suis allé par la montagne, par la forêt, traversant la mer dans un bateau moldu pour la retrouver…

Arrivé à Londres, j'ai déambulé longtemps avant de trouver 'sa' plaque : « Rue des Roses ». M'y voilà, enfin.

J'hésite quelques secondes puis me met en route, à pas lents, comme pour retarder l'échéance. Une grille en fer forgée porte le chiffre 4 et je pénètre dans un lieu magnifique. Une rangée de cerisiers borde une allée recouverte d'un millier de pétales blancs qui volettent partout, comme de la neige. Un lac trône au loin, entouré de saules pleureurs centenaires qui ploient sous les ans et semblent mélancoliques d'une jeunesse qui n'est plus. Cet endroit semble comme mon cœur : il y règne un silence glacial et parait triste d'avoir perdu quelque chose sans avoir la certitude de le retrouver un jour…

Je sais qu'elle est là, tout près mais mes jambes sont de marbre et mon souffle se fait plus rapide alors que la peur s'installe en moi. Je parviens à faire un pas, puis deux et soudain, Elle est là. Je m'agenouille et dépose un magnifique bouquet de lys blancs sur une belle pierre de granit taillée.

Puis, avec une brutalité étouffante, le jour se fait dans mon coeur... Je lève les yeux, implorant le ciel qui semble s'obsurcir. Et les fleurs paraissent se faner tandis que ma main effleure le sol recouvert de pétales ; une goutte tombe sur le sol et la pluie noie mes joues, masquant ainsi les larmes qui coulent sans discontinuer de mes yeux. Je baisse mon regard et admire cette Nature qui me fait tant penser à elle, cette Nature qui réveille une douleur qui irradit mon corps tout entier...

Je suis terrifié de ce que cet orage réveille en moi, la réalité me cloue au sol :

Jamais je ne La reverrai.

Nous avions gagné la guerre mais moi, j'avais tout perdu ce jour maudit.

Elle était partie.

Mon âme se déchire de nouveau comme cet éclair qui illumine le ciel.

L'espoir s'était enfui.

Les yeux rivés sur Sa tombe, mon cœur hurle de douleur.

L'été débutait.

* * *

_Bien, je crois que c'est fini non?! NON! Lisez le blablabla de l'auteur avant de partir! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas la petite review avant de me quitter! héhéhé!_

_Bon, comme certains l'ont peut-être deviné (je vous dis 'bravo' tout de suite!), ce texte est inspiré du poème de Victor Hugo, "Demain dès l'aube". Un mot: magnifique et je me permets d'emprunter l'idée de Monsieur Hugo même si je ne serai jamais à la hauteur de ce génie! Voici donc ce poème:_

**Demain, dès l'aube... **

Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,  
Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.  
J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.  
Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,  
Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,  
Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,  
Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.

Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,  
Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur.  
Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe  
Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.

_Merci d'avoir lu!_

_Nouni_


End file.
